


The Banned Book

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [53]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Books, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reading, Reading Aloud, Rick is Multilingual, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: "Give him a book, and he will read all day long."





	The Banned Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokey_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokey_jr/gifts).



If you were having a lazy day, or feeling a little burned out, you'd read a book, but if you gave Zeta-7 a book, he'd read it all day long. Whether it was a comic or a full length novel, he took your recommendations seriously, and would read aloud to you if that was what you wished. The funny thing about it was, that even if you handed him a book in a different language, he'd read it with little to no difficulty. You tried to do the same, but found that after sounding out two words you didn't understand, you'd put it down and read something else.

You had asked him why he went along with your little games, though he shrugged it off as mere playfulness. And it happened one day, that Zeta-7 had forgotten his tea in the garage, and when he left, you took a peek into what he was currently reading, and you were surprised to find it was a book from none other then novelist Rick. A signed copy of what appeared to be an intense action novel, you read a little bit, though the more you tried to read it, the harder it was to put it down. When he came back, you heard him gasp, and he immediately pulled the book away from you. “Y-y-y-y-you can’t read this!”

“Why not?”

“It's a-a banned book from the Citadel. If y-you get caught reading this, they might…..they might erase your memories. I'm s-s-so sorry, I-I-I got - got careless.”

“Does it contain classified information? Will I go blind if I keep reading it? Or does the dog die?”

Neutral, Zeta-7 could neither confirm nor deny it as he opened a portal and placed it somewhere you couldn't go. Perhaps, it was just a regular book, or something he was curious about and began to read. Maybe there was a series of literature exclusive to the Citadel, or it contained situations not suitable to non Ricks. Either way, you had a feeling that wasn't necessarily the case.


End file.
